An Angel with a Human Heart
by HazelSun2245
Summary: Lily Moore was just a normal girl for a small town. She was a professor at a local college when the Incredible Hulk killed a family friend, resulting in meeting the Winchesters, Castiel, and Gabriel, and finally finding out who her true family is. Will be some kind of pairing sooner or later. Angel's kid story! Canon up till around "Hammer of the Gods"


**So I decided to start over on fanfiction (kinda) and make a new profile and new life. So here's my first story. Don't own supernatural or Pretty Little Liars or The Dark Knight or Phineas and Ferb or the Walking Dead or NCIS. I do own Lily Moore. **

**Not sure if there's going to be pairings but this is another kind of angel kid story (Michael this time :3) so please review! **

_"Uncle please, you've got to hear me out" I pleaded at the fallen angel. He had to understand, he just had to. _

_"Lily you have to understand why I can't. As much as I'd hate to do it it's my father and your grandfathers will." _

_"And since when have you listened to his will? Who do you care about more? Doing what your daddy told you or what you feel is right?" _

_"Angels don't-"_

_"Oh don't give me that shit Lucifer we all know you do. You are just too afraid you'll be too much like us humans to if you do so." I glared at my uncle and put out the holy fire. "You have twenty four hours to make your decision." With that I was gone. _

**A Month and a Half before**

"Great" I muttered at papers flew everywhere. I knelt down and started picking them up roughly. "Where the hell did my notebook go?" I muttered searching the ground once more.

"Looking for this?" I looked up to an extremely tall and cute man holding my missing notebook smirking slightly. He was dressed rather professional for any of the local so I presumed he was a fed.

"Yeah, thanks." I grabbed the book from his hand. "So what brings the feds to Wellington?"

"How'd you know I was with the feds?" He asked curiously.

"Not many people dress that fancy on a regular basis." The fed continued smirking, but somehow looked gentle and polite at the same time.

"You've got me. I'm Sam by the way." He held out his hand to shake, I took it and smiled.

"Lily."

"So why are you up at so early?"

"I'm a professor at the local college."

"What do you teach?"

"English, but I also teach my classes a lot of folklore and mythology." Sam smiled. I tucked my blond hair behind my ear shyly.

"Do you mind of me and my partner asks you a few questions about the most recent death that's happened in town?" I nodded. We both walked over to the diner that was across the street where a 1967 Chevy Impala sat.

"This yours?" I asked. He nodded, "nice set of wheels, not really my style though." We continued inside. Sam sat next to who I presumed was his partner in a booth. I slid into the other side as the dirty blond man eyed me intently.

"You know detective I'm not just a piece of meat. I'm human too." Sam's partner smirked at me and gave me an award winning smile.

"Sorry I'm being rude. I'm Dean, and I see that you've already met Sam."

"We just have a few questions for you then you're free to go." Sam said. I smiled and him.

"Knock yourself out. Oh nice meeting you Dean, I'm Lily."

"Alright Lily, did you know the victim?"

"Yeah, Ryan Murphy, not the nicest man in town. Still tragic the way he died. No one would want to be smashed in by the incredible hulk." I smirked as did the boys.

"You know the story then?"

"I'm friends with Molly, she was there when it happened wasn't she?" Both Sam and Dean nodded.

"So you were close with the family?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, well Ryan not as much, but I've known Molly since pre-school. It's weird that Molly didn't cut off her and Ryan's relationship before this though…" I trailed off remembering all the nights my poor friends called me crying.

"Why?" Dean asked looking more and more into my story as it came.

"The man hit her, he had some serious anger issues…It's was like he was getting a taste of his own medicine, but I guess karma is a bitch." Sam and Dean gave each other irritated looks.

"Thank you Lily I think that'll be all." Sam said nicely handing me a card.

"It has both our cell phones on it if you want to get a hold of us." Dean stated.

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you." I placed a fake smile on my face. And walked out of the café. I could tell those guys were not cops. I could feel it in my gut. I also felt like family was in town. The funny thing was my whole family is dead.

I sighed. Guess it was time to do some research.

* * *

The library was relatively empty for a Thursday afternoon. No students rushing to finish projects due, no one finishing up work on the computers or anything. If anything it was quite eerie. The only person who wasn't working was a man eating a candy bar eating an old textbook. He looked familiar.

He had dirty blond, nearly brown hair with Carmel colored eyes that looked much like mine. Truthfully, he seemed as if he was blood. Sighing I grabbed a book on Pagan gods and sat next to him. I opened on a page about the goddess Kali and started skimming the page. The familiar man eyes darted to my book and he snorted.

"What's so funny?" I asked crossing my legs.

"Oh nothing Kali just reminds me of someone I know." The man took another candy bar out of his pocket.

"An ex?" He nodded and we both laughed.

"I love learning about Pagan gods and goddesses. Each of their legends are different."

"I agree, I feel like they're family more than my true one is." I looked at him weirdly. He was talking as if they were real.

"Who's your favorite?"

"Loki by far. He always knows to teach someone a lesson when they need them." I nodded. "Well hey it was nice talking to you but I have some business to take care of." Without saying goodbye the man left. I sighed looking to see he didn't put his book away. It was open on a page with a trickster on it. I read a bit of it.

_Demigod-like immortal creatures that thrive on creating mischief and mayhem. With the power to make objects materialize out of thin air, the Trickster accomplishes its destructive feats via unusual and oftern humorous means, its intent to humble the self-important. The Tricker's metabolism is such that it craves sugary treats and consumes calories voraciously. To kill a Trickster one must obtain a stake dipped in the blood of its victim and plunge it into the creature's heart. Famous Tricksters include Loki of Scandinavian myth and Anansi of West Africa._

Under the text was a sticky note with my name and an address on it. I sighed. It wasn't like I had anything better to do except walk into a death trap. Who knows? Maybe that man was family I didn't know about.

I got to the warehouse just as Sam and Dean's 67' Impala drove up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean growled getting out of the car.

"Dean, there's no time, Lily if you want to stay you can but stay behind us at all times." We stepped into the warehouse and everything went dark.

* * *

"Ma'am are you ok?" a woman asked with an Israeli accent.

"What? Where am I?" My vision came clear and I was clearly lying in the morgue of NCIS.

"You're at NCIS headquarters. You passed out as you were coming to me Agent Gibbs." My eyes widened. I looked over at the woman speaking to see none other than Ziva and Ducky.

"Umm is this a joke?"

"Excuse me?" Ziva asked.

"Ok I must be dreaming or something because just a minute ago I was standing outside a warehouse with two friends of mine…"

"Miss you have some serious amnesia. Do you remember your name?"

"Lily Moore. Born and raised in Wellington Ohio, parents died two years ago and the world is ending." Ziva and Ducky looked at each other concerned.

"Lily you might feel a pinch. I'm going to give you a shot to put you back in coma so we can take you to the hospital safely. Ok?" I nodded. I saw Ducky put a needle in my arm and everything went black.

* * *

"Hanna! Hanna oh god please wake up!" I rubbed my head and opened my eyes. I groaned, three of my favorite liars were staring down at me looking scared half to death. I was in Pretty Little Liars.

Than something hit me. What if I just played my role in the show? For NCIS I was an agent with amnesia. Here I'm my absolute favorite liar.

"Aria? What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare." Spencer told me.

"Was it about A?" Emily asked scared. I nodded.

"Hey everything's going to be ok." Aria rubbed my arm gently.

"You don't know that. I'm still pissed off at that bitch for running me over with her car." The girls ignored my comment and started talking about the videos. I started to zone out and looked outside where a man who looked much like Garret was standing.

"Hey does Garret have a brother?" I asked.

"I don't think so why?" Spencer asked. I pointed outside at the man in the trench coat. "He doesn't look like he's from around here."

"Do you think he has anything to do with Ian disappearing?" Emily asked paling a bit.

"I don't know but I'm about to find out." Just as I was about to go check out who the man was I heard a snapped and everything disappeared.

* * *

The next show I was transported into was Phineas and Ferb, but I truthfully just blocked that whole time out.

After the horrid kids show. I was transported outside a motel room. I opened the door to see Sam and Dean looking relieved. The invisible audience was clapping and cheering.

"Sam, Dean, please tell me you know what's going on." I looked at the huge sandwich sitting on the table. "Or why Scooby doo left his sandwich in this crappy motel room." The audience laughed.

"A trickster has us stuck in Tv land. He wants us to play our roles in the Apocalypse." I groaned and put a hand through my already messy hair, making my choppy bangs stick up. "Oh and the sandwiches is Deans."

"Well he's going to need a bigger mouth." The audience laughed again. Suddenly the door opened again and the man with a trench coat whom I saw in while I was Hanna on PLL.

"Cas you ok?" Dean asked walking over to his friend.

"I'm fine. Lily what are you doing in here?" the boys looked just as confused as I did.

"How do you know me?"

"No time to explain. What your dealing with is a lot more powerful than a trickster…." The door got slammed in and duct tape over his mouth. Then, the man I saw at the library walked in. Cas seemed as, if not more shocked as I was.

"You!" I growled. He snapped his fingers and I was gone.

* * *

"You want to know how I got these scars?" The joker asked holding my face. "I had a sister, who not surprisingly looked much like you. Oh how I loved my sister. One day though, her boyfriend came home drunk, put a knife to her face, made scars that look much like mine…."

"Look behind you." I mumbled seeing the Bat standing behind him casually.

"What?"

"She said look behind you." The Bat growled. Joker let me go and started fighting the bat. I smiled at myself and watched. I suddenly saw a knife flying at my head. Someone grabbed me from behind and snapped their fingers. Everything once again went black.

* * *

I was half way through the Walking Dead when I got popped back into the warehouse.

"Oh god please tell me I'm not being eaten by zombies right now…"

"Lily it's ok your safe." Sam's familiar voice sounded. I smiled. Thank god it was over. I opened my eyes to see Sam and Dean standing outside a ring of fire where the trickster was standing.

"You know Lil, you don't look much like your father. More like a mix of me and Luci."

"What?"

"Oh yeah the muttonheads haven't told you, I'm the archangel Gabriel."

"You're insane." I looked over at Sam and Dean for help, but they had the same serious look on their faces saying it was true.

"Well I guess I've been through enough shit today to believe you. What about the man in the trench coat? Is he one to?"

"Cas? Yeah, but not an archangel." Sam explained.

"Speaking of which bring him back!" Dean growled. Gabriel rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. Cas came out of nowhere looking exhausted.

"Gabriel." He said acknowledging his brother.

"Sup little bro?"

"Did you tell her yet?" Cas asked Gabriel. He shook his head.

"Lily have you ever known your parents?" Gabe asked. I shook my head.

"I was adopted. My real parents died when I was one in a gas explosion."

"No they didn't."

"What?"

"You're an angel. Well, an archangel to be exact." Gabe explained. Sam, Dean, and I stood shocked.

"What?" I asked again.

"You know the archangel Michael? He's your daddy. Anna was your mother before she fell. "

"Ok then why don't I have powers like all you?" I asked not truly believing a word they were saying.

"I've been holding onto your grace. Your father wanted you to have as normal life possible, but since the Winchesters started the apocalypse, your Uncle is going to come looking for you."

"Prove it."

"I can't, not with this Holy fire around me." I nodded and pulled the fire alarm making the sprinklers go off. Gabriel walked over to me and handed me a bottle of something gold.

"Drink this."

"What?"

"This is your grace, if you want it you have to drink it." I looked over to Cas and the Winchesters who nodded. I drank the liquid and felt power flow through me. "Feel any different?" my uncle asked. I smiled.

"I feel powerful."

"Ok now think of something and snap you fingers." I thought my favorite candy as a kid that got recalled. I sighed and snapped my fingers. Out of nowhere a box came. "Believe me now?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Another thing, you're going to have to stick with the Winchester's until the Apocalypse is over."

"What!?" the three of us yelled.

"Yep, they can keep you safe, and your father put me in charge of that."

_Great _I thought.

I know right! Don't worry if you need anything we all have a link where we can talk I jumped at Gabe's voice in my head.

"One last thing." Gabe put his hand in my chest. I felt intense pain sore through me.

"What the hell was that?" I asked holding my stomach.

"Enochian symbols, they'll hide you from all angels, including me and Cas." I nodded.

"You about ready to go Lily?" Sam asked.

"One minute." I looked over at Gabe. "Did you leave this in the book you were reading in the library?" Gabe looked at it and shook his head. I noticed him pale slightly.

"Probably just left from other occasions." He shrugged. Not too convinced I waved goodbye to him and Cas and followed the Winchesters out the door.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
